Sacrificial Princess
by The Dust Sisters
Summary: She is the only daught of the Eastern Kingdom, which has been under attack for five years. On her 18th birthday she must choose a husband and give up all freedoms for her kingdom to be left in peace. Can she really go through with it? Or will she run away before she breaks?By Angel
1. Chapter 1

She watched as the city few by her windows, her chauffeur making his way efficiently through the crowded streets. Joining her inside was her rather imposing, but well-meaning, father and his over-bearing assistant. The limo slowed as they came upon the first wall of the gates to the castle.

"Once we're all settled in, Nikki, we need to sit with the baker about your birthday cake," her father's assistant informed her. Nikki sighed and her head hung at the thought.

"Once we're settled I need Kagome and Sango sent to my chambers, I'm not interested in meeting with the baker right now," Nikki replied. Her father wanted to chuckle at her defiance but knew his assistant wouldn't hear of it.

"Your birthday ball is in four days," the assistant reminded her sternly.

"Yes, thank you," Nikki crisply replied, "I forgot when my birthday was. I forgot when I'm the one to be sold to the highest bidder." Her father shot her a sharp look. "I said not now."

"Kitten," her father rumbled as she returned to staring out the window, "please stop fighting everyone." She scowled but remained silent. "We had a very nice morning shopping, all you need to do today is tell the baker what kind of cake you'd like."

"The kind that'll allow me out of this prison of a life," she muttered. Her father sighed and shook his head, otherwise pretending not to hear her, but his assistant was obviously not having her attitude today.

"Some prison, a beautiful castle with a family and kingdom that adores you," she snapped back as Nikki turned and prepared to fight. "To live a life any female in the kingdom would give her right arm to have."

"They want to be trapped in a life where they have no choice in anything; what they wear, how to act, what they eat; then open these prison gates and let them in! I can't even choose what I want to be, maybe I didn't want to do this, maybe I wanted to be an actress or a writer or teacher." Nikki snapped angrily, tears threatening to escape as she lost all ability to keep her temper. "Instead, I have to choose between ten males I've never met in my life, for the safety and welfare of my kingdom and those girls who can be anything they want when they grow up, and marry one of these pathetic slobs who couldn't find a female on his own! They want that hell, they can have it. I'll hand it all over, live in the streets, without a squeak of protest." Her father looked at her surprised while his assistant bristled, her response ready to be thrown back at her opponent.

"Enough," he ordered as she sighed and backed down from the argument. "Aimi, tell the baker that Nikki is pre-occupied for the afternoon and we will give him a response to the question later. In fact, have the design choices sent to my office, where we'll meet once Nikki has calmed down." His assistant nodded and prepared to do as ordered.

"Of course, my lord," Aimi replied respectfully. "I apologize for losing my temper with the princess." He shook his head and waved her off as he watched Nikki return to staring out the window.

"I have the feeling," he replied, "that pushing her to fight back might have helped more than hurt this time." The limo stopped and they were all allowed out. "Before you vanish into your chambers, Nikki, you will join me for a walk in the gardens." She followed him but otherwise said or did nothing to acknowledge him.

He led her into a garden, quickly she realized it was one of her father's personal ones. When she was younger, Nikki had been taught about her father's love for nature, so when he built his home and castle he incorporated many gardens. It was a love that brought him and his mate together and was also passed on to their six kittens. He pointed to a seat and she sat down, looking away as she prepared for a lecture on decorum with the staff. She had also quickly learned in life, her father did not tolerate ungrateful, spoiled brats.

"I understand that this isn't fair to you," he told her, surprising her some, "I have asked a lot of you six over the years. You all have risen to the tasks presented to you beautifully and without argument. I am not a fan of the position we're in anymore than you are."

"Yet you're the one who can change it," she whispered.

"Sweetheart, the change you're thinking of will benefit no one and hurt millions of innocent people," he replied as tears streamed down her face, "And I know that you would never want to hurt our people." She looked away, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "I have never said being in our position was easy, it won't get easier either. As we grow older, as we change and grow, we must make choices that effect not just us, but everyone around us as well." He moved to wipe a tear away from her cheek, but she scowled and got up. As she paced he watched her.

She was only eighteen, but she was far more advanced than her years. Her long dark red hair, porcelain white skin, and emerald eyes showed the youth of her age. But her lithe form and cunning mind betrayed the training and trials she had endured as princess. He was no longer looking at the tiny kitten, constantly disheveled and a mess, but a young woman with her own mind and a sophistication that left him in awe sometimes.

"I've explained why things must be this way, my dearest," he told her softly. She stopped and turned her back to him, leaning on an arbor that held ruby red roses as she softly sobbed.

"I have always done as you asked," she whimpered softly, "I can't do this. No matter how I try to convince myself…remind myself of the consequences..." He knew the idea was going to be hard on her, especially since her brothers never had to do such a measure.

"If I had another child, it would not be your burden to bare alone," he told her as he tried to console.

"You have six!" she snapped and faced him angrily. "But I am the only one kept on a leash! I am the only one who's freedom to choose something so basic was ripped away! You can't sympathize, you can't even imagine knowing how it feels!" He looked at her as she stood so defiant in all her fury and pain, of which he was the sole cause. He approached her and pulled her into a hug. He held tight as she fought, continuing to do so as she went limp in his arms and just sobbed at the pains of her heart. "I will never have that joy of waking up in the arms of the one I love," she whimpered and sobbed, "but in a cage summoned only when needed. My children will never know the happiness of seeing their parents happy together. My children won't even be from a happy union, but under the stress of a peace keeping tactic." She pulled away as he looked at her, her broken heart revealed on her innocent face. "But the freedom of one is outweighed by the masses again." She turned and ran away as he tried to think.

The broken hearted lord sat down as he tried to think of what to do. He couldn't come up with anything as his own heart broke for his daughter, the promise of her happiness given to his mate on her deathbed shaking him to the core. His own tears streamed down his face as he suddenly felt and realized what he had truly condemned his daughter to.

"My Lord?" one of his generals called out as he approached with the head maid. They both looked at him in concern as he shook his head and looked away. Quickly he composed himself before facing them. "What is wrong, my Lord Higashi?"

"Nothing, I'm fine," he gruffly answered. "Your reports?"

"Yes!" the soldier answered and stood at attention. "The attacks on our western boarder have ceased for the time being. We are reinforcing and resupplying as we prepare for the ball in four days." Higashi nodded, he was happy to hear that the agreements were being honored so far.

"The palace is prepared and staffed for the arrival of our guests," the maid informed him as well. "Lord Jiro has made sure to organize the ball where the princess is unavailable." Higashi nodded in agreement.

"Yes, she is still taking this quite hard," Higashi agreed. The maid nodded in sympathy while the general shook his head and crossed his arms.

"Does she not see the good her marriage will bring to her kingdom?" he grumbled.

"No matter the greater good, it is still hard to give up one's own freedom," the maid replied. They were starting to sound like Higashi's conscious.

"Reiko, please take Nikki her favorite tea to help her calm down," Higashi suggested as the woman bowed and walked off. "Make sure the castle is fully secured for when our guests arrive, I have a feeling they will show up at least two days advance of the ball." He bowed and rushed off as Higashi headed inside as well. He walked into his office to find the cake plans on his desk with some warm green tea waiting.

"She'll stop eating again," his oldest son warned as he walked into the room. Higashi nodded as he thought about what was going on in his castle. "I can't believe there is no other path to peace than this."

"Seiji, I have tried everything I can think of and what you've thought of," Higashi replied exhaustedly, "they agreed to these terms."

"Because they believe this will weaken us!" his son declared passionately. "Nikki is our princess and symbol of our kingdom…"

"I know, Seiji," Higashi growled in warning. "Wait until you are surrounded and can't fight, where the sacrifice of your strongest piece will win you the game. I've fought to prevent this for two years, I can't help that we need their help so desperately." Seiji nodded and looked away. "This is my failure, I'm truly sorry that you lot are the ones to fix it."

"I know, father," Seiji sighed heavily, "I just…I can't stand the thought that we'll lose her." Higashi nodded as he looked at the cake plans. "How do you think this will end?" Higashi sighed as he say back, tea in hand, and tried to think.

"No matter what, Nikki loses, the wars stop," Higashi answered. "As for how your sister will do in two days, I haven't the foggiest. I just hope she calms down enough." Higashi took a sip of his tea as his oldest kitten and heir nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

She wandered through the palace. Naturally, two days before the ball, the day the ten suitors show up, she vanishes. The girl sighed heavily as she stopped to think, though all she wanted to do was hide and cry herself. She turned a corner to come face-to-face with the object of her search.

"Nikki," she breathed as she pulled the neko hanyou into her arms and let her rest there, "they're looking for you to greet the Western delegation." The princess just nodded as she rested her head against her best friend's shoulder. "If you want me to lie for you, I can but you need to let me go."

"He wouldn't believe you even if you were telling the truth," Nikki replied. "How many from the West?"

"Two; an inu youkai and an inu hanyou, half-brothers." She answered. "Kagome is showing them to their chambers, but then they are to meet you in the rose garden." Nikki sighed and nodded her head. "Do you wish to go change? Draw this out a bit?"

"I should just in case this isn't appropriate enough, Aimi has been chasing me around for the last two days about my manners and the appropriateness of my clothes." Nikki replied as her friend scowled annoyed. "Come on, Sango, we must prepare to meet potential husbands."

Kagome walked with the two behind her. She wasn't quite sure why she was instructed to do this, she wasn't a maid. She listened as the two muttered to each other. She could tell they were as willing as Nikki in this, but the consequences for them backing out were severe. She opened the door across from Nikki's room and sighed as she led them in.

"Lord Sesshomaru, this shall be your room during your stay here," Kagome told him in a hushed voice. "Right across the hall is the princess' chambers." He nodded in acknowledgement but otherwise said nothing to her. "A maid will come to collect you when it is time to meet with Lady Nikki."

"Was she not prepared for our arrival?" he demanded.

"The princess has many jobs she must now delegate out, her meeting must have run over time," Kagome lied smoothly. "If you wish, I can show you both where your brother shall be resting and then to the garden to wait?"

"Half-brother," Sesshomaru corrected and shook his head. "This is fine." Kagome nodded in agreement and led the inu hanyou out and into the hallway.

"Sorry about his attitude, Sesshomaru and I weren't exactly willing to come here," he told her as she walked.

"The princess doesn't want you here anymore than you want to be," Kagome explained as he nodded in agreement, "so I know tempers are already flaring."

"You're not a normal maid, are you?" he asked her curiously.

"No, I am here specifically to help Nikki," she answered, "my name is Kagome." He smiled and nodded, causing her to blush some.

"So, where is she really?" he asked her as she opened a door.

"She really was supposed to be in a meeting, if she went I'm not sure," Kagome explained. "Sango was sent to find her and get her ready." He nodded in agreement. "This shall be your room for the duration of your stay. If you ever need anything, I'm right across the hallway." He nodded as he glanced and noticed the door. "A maid will come to collect you to meet with Nikki." She excused herself and left the room, heading straight to Nikki's room.

"Perfect timing!" Sango cheered. "I need your help with Nikki's hair, she's defiantly avoiding doing it." Kagome walked up and started to brush the princess' hair as Sango worked on her makeup. "So, early on observations?"

"So far they're both not happy to be here, I'm sure this was as much a blow to their egos as it was Nikki's," Kagome informed them. Nikki shot her a dark look but didn't say or do anything further. "Honestly, I don't see it being either of them; Sesshomaru was moody and silent and Inuyasha, while flirty, just as reluctant." Sango nodded to the girl as she worked.

"Yes, lets hope this is one big waste of time," Nikki scowled. The two sighed as they worked, when they were done they were impressed with themselves.

"Shall we go, princess?" Sango teased in hopes of getting a grin. Nikki sighed and nodded, not really wanting to leave her room.

In the designated garden, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha found one of Nikki's brothers. He was seated at a pond, shoes and socks beside him, and a bag of fish food for the koi. He'd laugh in a child-like glee as the fish would come up for food and instead nibble at his toes. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as Inuyasha watched curiously.

"Oh!" he said surprised when he noticed the inu brothers. "I'm sorry, pops said to clear out of here."

"It's cool," Inuyasha replied with a shrug. "Just feeding your fish?"

"Oh, they're not mine," he explained, "they were sister Nikki's and sister Sango's present. They let me play out here." Inuyasha nodded as Sesshomaru sat down and watched him, both brothers knew there was something wrong with him, but uncertain what.

"So, what precisely is wrong with you?" Sesshomaru asked, startling his half-brother and the neko before them.

"Wrong?" he repeated confused. "Nothing, I think." He shrugged before starting to get up. As he stood he slipped on a rock and fell into the pond. Both brothers jumped surprised and Sesshomaru got up to help him back out.

"Oh Ryo!" they heard a girl cry alarmed. "Are you alright?" A female neko hanyou rushed up to him and looked him over. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"I'm okay, sister Nikki!" he answered jovially. "I slipped as I got up. Lords Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were helping me." His sister sighed and nodded in agreement.

"That was very nice of them," she told him with a nod, "did you thank them for their help? I hope you didn't get them wet as well." He laughed as the two shook their heads as she sighed and nodded.

"I should go, pops told me not to be here when you were," Ryo told her as she sighed and shook her head.

"You, big brother, are fine," she corrected him as he grinned happily. "But Aimi is going to have a fit seeing you like this, so head inside and get showered and changed. Where is Saki?"

"She went to prepare for the dinner tonight," Ryo told her, "she's been busy all day."

"Wait, you've been alone all day?" Sango asked him. He smiled innocently and nodded enthusiastically, getting water all over. Sango sighed and shook her head. "What is she paid for again? Come on, Ryo, I'll help you out." Sango held her hand out and Ryo took it.

"Sister Sango, the fish were really hungry today!" he told her happily. Sango laughed and nodded as they vanished into the mansion. Nikki looked to Kagome, who silently nodded.

"Thank you," Nikki said as she turned to the two and bowed, "he's a little hard to keep track of, we hired a nurse to help him but she's less than favorable."

"He was no trouble," Sesshomaru told her as she sighed and nodded. "Something is not right with him."

"Ryo was playing when some kids started to bully him. Jiro and Seiji told him to walk away and the boys to shut up, but they hit a nerve. Ryo hit one into a pool, but was pulled in and smacked his head on the edge. Brain damage from the injury resulted in this handicap." Kagome told them.

"So you took it upon yourself to take care of him?" Sesshomaru asked Nikki.

"Of course, he is my brother," Nikki replied, "the five of us watch over him when father cannot." The two nodded as they listened. "Do inu not have such loyalties?" They both shot her looks as Kagome sighed and shook her head.

"We do," Sesshomaru acknowledged, "but not to your extreme. It is wise to agree that we shall not arrange such an idea as a union due to the circumstances of your brother." Nikki looked at him darkly.

"And what, my lord, the fuck does that mean?" Nikki demanded as both Kagome and Inuyasha looked at her surprised. Sesshomaru remained calm and cool as he looked at her.

"It means, princess, that this Sesshomaru deals with enough issues beyond a handicapped sibling," he replied coolly. Nikki stood straighter than ever as Kagome watched amazed as Inuyasha shook his head.

"Nikki!" Higashi barked as he walked into the garden. "Stand down, now!" She moved back and glared at the inu youkai before her. "Head inside for dinner, you two." Nikki glared at Sesshomaru before storming off with Kagome in tow.

"If he has such a problem, send him the hell home!" she snapped before vanishing into the castle. Higashi sighed and rubbed at the bridge of his nose some before facing the brothers.

"Understand something," he told the two as they watched him, "my daughter is headstrong, beautiful, and very much an independent spirit. Getting her to do any of this was harder than lassoing the moon. Telling her that you refuse to even consider her, thus defeating the very purpose of your being here, makes it that much harder to get her to agree to much. And I will warn you now, my kittens are my world, your father will have problems if you ever single one out like you just did Ryo for something he cannot control. Do you understand me?" Inuyasha could see how his father had warned them that the neko lord was intimidating.

"Or your daughter and you misunderstood me," Sesshomaru informed him. "What monster takes a caregiver away from one in such a predicament? You are correct, Ryo's current predicament is of no fault his own. But as such he has fallen to rely on your daughter and her friends heavily. Who is this Sesshomaru to take her away when he obviously needs her more?" Higashi looked at him as he thought. "In reality none of the heirs are eligible for your daughter because they would be forced to take her away."

"She is prepared to leave if she must," Higashi told him as he sighed, "she may not like it, but she is." Sesshomaru shook his head and went inside as Inuyasha watched curiously.


	3. Chapter 3

By the time dinner was started Nikki had determined she would not be mating an inu prince. Everyone, but Ryo, was awkwardly silent through the meal. By dessert the arrival of the prince of the north and two of the south was announced. Higashi immediately had the staff bring them all dinner as they joined them. While it didn't change the weirdness of it all, it was at least the start of conversations between them. It was quite obvious after a bit that Nikki was still ignoring the two from the west.

"Tomorrow the ten sons of the local lords will arrive," Higashi announced as they all nodded that they at least heard him. "I'll once more remind my own children about their manners. Everyone should be within the castle for the ball in two nights." They all nodded once more. He waved them off for the night as he noticed Sesshomaru follow Nikki into one of the gardens.

"After you spoke," Inuyasha explained, "he realized he should apologize." Higashi nodded in agreement as he relaxed some.

"So, you've been with her longer, what's the princess like?" one of the princes asked Inuyasha.

"She's a fighter," Inuyasha answered, "but she actually fights for a cause, not just to fight." Higashi figured that was an interesting view point. "Beyond being quite beautiful, she can be as scary as him." He motioned towards Higashi causing the older youkai to laugh.

"Sounds like a challenge," one of the princes of the south murmured pleased.

"Only if you can keep your hands to yourself, perv," his brother commented amused. "When will the princess make her choice?"

"As we're expecting a lot as is from you fifteen and more from her," Higashi mused as he thought, "I believe we agreed upon in three months." The five nodded as Nikki's brothers remained silent and motionless as they listened.

Later that night found Nikki, Sango, and Kagome out of the castle for a bit. Sesshomaru was relaxing in his new chambers with a book when he heard knocking. He opened his door to see Ryo looking for the girls. He watched the younger hanyou curiously as he waited to see what he'd do.

"Everything alright?" he asked as Ryo jumped after staring at the door for a bit.

"Yes, I was waiting for little sister Kagome to come back," Ryo explained. "Saki is still out and I know that she will help make sure I'm ready for bed." Sesshomaru nodded as he listened and pitied the guy.

"Do you not want to show your sisters that you are capable of doing so on your own?" Sesshomaru asked him. Ryo thought about it for a bit as he looked at the youkai before him.

"I do," he answered, "I hate being a burden on them all. The doctors and healers always told them I can't do it on my own." Sesshomaru nodded in understanding, he personally would jump off a bridge if he relied on everyone else like that. "But I also know they worry, when I was in the hospital Seiji and Jiro never left my side. Nikki and Rinji would bring me homemade meals. Shinta would read to me."

"Then do you know how to get ready for bed?" Sesshomaru asked, figuring if he could help the slightly confused prince it might help Nikki in the end. Ryo grinned widely and nodded enthusiastically. "Then you should do everything they have gone over with you and when she gets home I will send Kagome to check on you. It will surprise her to see you in bed and asleep." Ryo agreed wholeheartedly before running off and Sesshomaru turned to go back to his room.

"From what I've learned about you, that was uncommonly nice," a voice said from down the hall. He stopped from returning to his room and looked, one of the princes from the south was watching.

"There is much about me many do not know or are not privileged to know," he replied. The young tora youkai chuckled bemused and nodded in agreement.

"I'm sure, but I never thought the son of the great inu no taisho would be so kindly to…well…a retard," he commented with a shrug. Sesshomaru immediately knew he was not going to get along with this prince. He was certain that once Nikki heard him speak she's kill him.

"Those who are foolish to see compassion as weakness are doomed to never receive it," Sesshomaru muttered vaguely. "Beyond that, his circumstances are not of his own fault. His sisters and brothers are extremely fond of him, though I believe he has not had the chance to grow because they give him so much affection."

"If you say so," the tora responded with a laugh. "He is weak, weakness deserves nothing but death." Sesshomaru shook his head before turning to return to his room. "It's a shame he's going to lose such a devoted sibling so soon." Sesshomaru looked over his shoulder as he listened. "It's also a shame you all wasted your time with her, since the decision has been made and all."

"If you are trying to bate me into demanding what you are rambling about, I will not," he growled at the offensive youkai. He went into his room and closed the door, shaking his head he returned to his book, one ear out for the sound of the returning females so he could convince them to check on Ryo. After half an hour he was also curious about how the slightly addled hanyou was doing. He got up to check on him when he heard the girls returning.

"One of you," he instructed as he opened his door and scaring the hell out of them, "should go and check on Ryo." They looked at him surprised as Kagome smiled.

"We did that before heading this way," she informed him, "he's fine and sound asleep." Sesshomaru nodded and prepared to return to his room. "It's great that you're so worried."

"He came looking, I informed him I would send you to him upon your arrival." Sesshomaru told her. Kagome grinned and nodded as he looked at her and thought about her reaction.

"You're far nicer than it's rumored about you," she informed him.

"No, I actually killed all that it is rumored," he informed her. Kagome looked at him surprised as Sango sighed and shook her head, and Nikki silently smirked at him. "Good night, ladies," he murmured before vanishing into his room again. He sighed some after the door was shut, his curiosity sated for the night, and an odd comfort knowing the females were home and safe.

"Hey," his half-brother greeted him the next morning. He nodded in response silently. "So, what's the plan for today?"

"I would believe that is up to our prey," he answered with a shrug. "I am curious about the others with us." Inuyasha looked at him with a mixture of surprise and confusion. "I had a chat with the full youkai half of the south."

"His name is Shinta, he's deviously cunning," Inuyasha informed him. "He's not confident, he's arrogant." Sesshomaru snorted at the comment, he could agree with that statement and say so much more.

"He is under the delusion that he has already won favor with Nikki," he replied as they walked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Well he's a dick," Inuyasha shook his head. Sesshomaru was not always fond of the crude way Inuyasha spoke, but this was one of the few times he couldn't argue. "I wouldn't mind seeing him get knocked a few pegs."

"He does not think highly of Nikki's brother, so that will be to everyone else's advantage as long as they stay quiet." Sesshomaru mused as Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "Ryo is not incapable, he is simply being overcompensated for."

"He can handle himself?" Inuyasha asked confused. Sesshomaru nodded in affirmation. "Why?"

"The same reason we were sent here, to assist us in ways they thought best. It is not out of the question that all of our parents thought it would help us find a mate by doing this." Sesshomaru explained. "If they did not, one of us would have been sent and the other remained home." Inuyasha nodded in agreement.

"So your new goal is to help Ryo get along on his own, freeing everyone up from their own presumptions?" Inuyasha asked as Sesshomaru shrugged and nodded. "That would put you in both Nikki and Lord Higashi's favor, pissing off Shinta all the more when he was sent home." Inuyasha smirked at his older half-brother. "Devious bastard, how quickly did you devise that plan?" Sesshomaru looked at him silently as Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

"So, you two ready to win over Nikki before someone else does?" one of the princes asked as they joined the inu brothers.

"No offense to your sister, but I wish we had time," Inuyasha replied as the two nodded in agreement. "I mean, it wouldn't stun me if she went for like Sesshomaru or that Shinta guy from the south, but us hanyou need more time." The two chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"We fought the old man," one of them told them, "we were lucky to get this."

"How so?" Sesshomaru asked, his curiosity peaked.

"Shinta of the South was supposed to be engaged to Nik by her next birthday," the second one explained as both inu brothers looked at him. Inuyasha was obviously surprised, Sesshomaru didn't look as much.

"We didn't like him the moment we met him, had to fight to keep Nik from poisoning him," the first continued. "So Seiji and I got father to agree to this, let the fifteen of you meet her, hope she likes one of you better than Shinta or the others to mate, and keep that pompous prick out of our kingdom."

"Why was Shinta already chosen?" Sesshomaru asked slightly annoyed.

"To keep the peace, Nikki was offered to the tora of the south to stop the attacks." The second answered. "It was a desperate last attempt at peace, but we know it wouldn't have lasted." Inuyasha shook his head as Sesshomaru remained silent and in thought.

"To save a kingdom a sacrifice was needed." Inuyasha murmured. "A part of her must have died when she was told."

"You think?" one of her brothers replied sourly. "Her freedom has been stolen by her own kin, this was our last attempt to preserve that. Father's final hope resides in this test." The two nodded before the four walked into the dining hall to see the three females dressed in fine white gowns, the ten sons of the lower lords already seated with the prince of the north.

"Once all are gathered, the lord of these lands will need a word with all the suitors and his heir," ome of the sons announced. Nikki looked as her brother spoke, though her emerald eyes lingered on Sesshomaru a moment longer. He noticed her smirk a little at him before returning to her meal as she listened to her friends gossip. He sat not too far away as Inuyasha joined the prince of the north.

Behind the sons of the south, Higashi and Seiji walked into the hall. Nikki finished her meal and was led out by her friends before anyone spoke. Sesshomaru watched her movements closely, but also noticed so were the others. He figured none of the lower lords' sons truly stood a chance, it was up to the heirs. As Higashi looked at them, they all prepared for whatever he had to say, though by the looks of him it was serious and probably not good.

Hi everyone! I came up with this idea as I was going through one of my tests. I hope you like it!

-Angel


	4. Chapter 4

Nikki sat in her garden and silently read, she wanted to know what her father had to say to the multitude of suitors, but at the same time she wanted no parts of it all. She sighed as she looked up at the sky and thought about her plight. She closed her book, closed her eyes, and prepared to head inside. She opened her eyes to see Kagome, Sango, and Seiji heading towards her. She prepared to hear what they had to say, by Seiji's face it wouldn't be good.

"Father is in with them now," he told her as she nodded and looked away. "Your instructions are as simple as theirs; try to enjoy yourself." Nikki scowled and got up as she faced him. "I know you don't like this."

"Dislike is an unfathomably weak description of what I feel," she replied crisply. She crossed her arms and scowled as she thought about it. "What else is he telling them?"

"Only one from each kingdom is allowed to stand for your hand; Kouga of the North, Shinta of the South, and Sesshomaru of the West," he explained to her. "The ten lower lords are allowed to compete as well."

"Surprise," she grumbled annoyed.

"We'll have to assist in keeping the princess content," Sango muttered to Kagome. The two giggled together as Seiji rolled his eyes and Nikki shook her head.

"I guess we can check out the remaining princes," Kagome added as the two giggled again.

"Seriously?" Seiji demanded crossly.

"Oh, leave them be," Nikki replied, "at least someone is having fun." The two looked at her as she shook her head. "Don't get too used to having them around, they'll be sent away soon enough." Kagome nodded in agreement as Sango grinned. "I really don't get a choice in the matter."

"Yes, you do," Seiji retorted, "we did all this so you'd have a chance of a choice." Nikki sighed, got up, and walked up to one of the trees in the garden. "We don't want you mated to that ass anymore than you want to be." Nikki refused to turn around as he sighed.

"So, what is the pattern? Who goes first?" she asked softly.

"Unless they fight for a different night or get thrown out of the kingdom," Seiji told her hesitantly, "Shinta Monday, Inuyasha Tuesday, Kouga Wednesday, lower lords Thursday and Friday, and Sesshomaru Saturday. Sunday is yours to do as you wish." Nikki nodded as the three females listened.

"So be it, I'll let them fight for more," she responded hoarsely. Seiji nodded and prepared to leave silently.

"Today is Monday, lets prepare because I know Shinta is going to immediately demand his time with you," Sango suggested as Nikki nodded and turned to follow them in.

"I want one rule to this added," Nikki called to Seiji, causing him to face her, "Unless I give the permission for more, they only get three hours a day with me. I'm too busy to have entire days stolen from me." Seiji nodded as he thought about it.

"That seems perfectly acceptable," he told her with a grin, "I will alert the lords and father." The girls nodded as he ran off before the meeting ended.

"We have two meetings today," Sango reminded Nikki as they returned to her room to change, "one for the girls' scholarship fund with the various donors and then the walk to end childhood hunger." Nikki nodded as she listened. "So, really you can dodge the bullet with Shinta today until at least seven."

"That's fine," Nikki absently muttered as the two looked at her worriedly, "what time and where is the first meeting?"

"In an hour and a half at the Golden Blossom hotel, it's a light luncheon," Kagome answered. "Nik, this is a lot to take in and it's getting worse, why don't we reschedule for in a few weeks?"

"Because, the deadline is Thursday and it's fine, lets get ready and head out. We need to guarantee that we'll have the money for two girls this year." Her two best friends nodded as they separated to prepare.

While Nikki was exceptionally close with Kagome and Sango, they were more than friends and confidants, they were her most trusted advisors and assistants. Nikki returned from her room half an hour later dressed for her meeting as Shinta found her from one end of the hall and Kagome and Sango the other. He noticed how they were dressed and grew an obviously irritated look.

"Where are you going?" he demanded of them. Nikki sighed and tried not to get annoyed.

"I have responsibilities despite this whole set up, today I have meetings fulfilling those responsibilities," she answered as he scowled, crossed his arms, and looked away.

"What time will you return?" he snapped back.

"When they are completed," she responded as he shook his head. The three females left for their day as Shinta stormed off to find Higashi.

Nikki's first meeting was surprisingly productive. Beyond getting what they needed for the two girls, they were also given a list of potential candidates. Nikki had the paperwork delivered to Aimi while they headed off to the city park for their next event. As they walked into the property, Kagome and Sango watched as Nikki visibly relaxed.

"I can't believe its after nine," Kagome groaned as they returned to the palace that night. Sango nodded in agreement as Nikki smiled at them. "Those kids still had so much energy."

"Aren't you the one who wants a huge family?" Nikki teased as Sango chuckled and nodded in agreement. "How do you plan on keeping up with all your kittens? Or mate to make them, for that matter?" Kagome smirked and shook her head as the limo stopped and the door opened to reveal Higashi and Seiji waiting for them.

"You never greet us when we get home," Nikki observed as Sango and Kagome looked at them surprised. "What's up?"

"Its almost nine-thirty," her father replied.

"Yeah, the charity walk took longer than expected," Nikki replied as if it were obvious.

"Maybe we need to free up your schedule," her father sighed as she shook her head.

"No, my schedule is the only thing freeing me from my cage," Nikki snapped. "I don't care if some whiny prince doesn't like that I'm busy."

"Nikki they are here to see you," her father calmly reminded her.

"Not by my choice," she reminded her father testily. "This was my busiest day in weeks, so they can suck it up." Seiji wanted to laugh at his sister's vibrancy but knew she could cause some problems as well.

"I think she's right in the sense, she took on these tasks and its unfair to make her not honor them, but no more than two a day," Seiji voiced as Kagome and Sango nodded in agreement. "Also, if its going to be all day, then maybe offer to take your guest of the day with you, show them you're more than a trophy." Higashi looked at him impressed as Nikki sighed and nodded.

"I think that is a reasonable suggestion," Higashi praised as Seiji shrugged with a grin, "you'll do fine as a leader one day." Nikki crossed her arms and looked away as she thought about it, she had no choice but to agree, didn't mean she liked it.

"Nikki?" Sango called to her worriedly. The female neko looked up to see four sets of eyes on her. She turned heel and went off to her room as they all sighed in unison.

Nikki changed after returning to her room and wandered back out to Ryo's room. She put on her best smile and knocked on the door. Nikki opened the door, looking for the usually exuberant sibling, to find him changed into his bed clothes and unconscious to the world. She smiled as she turned out his lights before leaving the room quietly. She sighed heavily facing the door and shook her head as she thought. Turning heel she headed to the main entrance, never noticing a pursuer. She confidently strode out the front door, everyone else long gone, across the driveway, and into the garage. She uncovered her motorcycle, running her hand across it lovingly as she was obviously not there. Her newest shadow stayed back to not be scented and watched as she walked the bike out with her helmet.

She rode through the city, still never noticing being followed. She stopped and looked at the group of racers as they showed off their bikes and passed money around for their race. She moved to go forward when he grabbed and stopped her. She spun around to see his ember eyes looking down at her, boring into her as it was obvious he was surprised and confused, even if his face remained stoically serene.

"I do not believe," he cautioned, "that your father would appreciate this activity." She pulled free and shook her head.

"That would be the reason he doesn't know," she pointed out. "What are you doing, Sesshomaru? Go back to the castle."

"And what do you plan on doing?" he demanded.

"The less you know the less you can tell," she replied. She looked up at him, her large emerald eyes sparkled as she pouted some, "Please?" Sesshomaru sighed as he walked forward, causing her to stare at him and try to understand what was happening.

"How much for a bit in?" he called over to them. The thugs on bikes all stopped, looked at him, and chuckled together figuring him for easy money.

"Just you?" one replied.

"Just me," Nikki answered as they all stopped and looked at her.

"There's the sweetheart of the night, you racing tonight?" the leader asked, his smile going from sinister to genuine.

"Of course," she answered as Sesshomaru watched. "Don't mind him, he's not as stuff as he'd like you to believe." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as the three males chuckled together.

"I want in," Sesshomaru repeated as Nikki sighed and nodded.

"If you insist," she shrugged as she nodded to them. "Add him to my roster, Nao." He nodded as she handed over the money and the other two went to their bikes. "They look them over so no one cheats."

"You trust them to not tinker with them?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"They're not here to hurt, they just want to race," Nikki assured him, "they just look, never tinker." Sesshomaru nodded, but watched them all the same.

"Time frame?" Nao asked as Nikki nodded.

"We have forty-five to race and vanish," she confirmed.

"Tetsip, Eiji, lets get them moving!" Nao called over. "Listen up kids, I only tell you once! Two laps, first two back split the pot! Our angel of the night is watching over us, lets make her proud!" Everyone cheered and got ready as Sesshomaru watched Nikki curiously. She was laughing and smiling, something that had seemed reserved for family only. Obviously, they knew who and what she was, but these kids didn't care.

"Well," she called to him smiling, "lets go, you wanted in!" Sesshomaru followed her lead, getting on his own bike and setting up. In a few quick minutes they were lined up and motors were revving. Sesshomaru noticed how calm and serene Nikki looked as she waited for the flag to drop. He motioned at her, grabbing her attention, and held up his phone. She dialed her number into it and hit send.

"Feeling lonely?" she teased as the flag dropped and they were off.

"More like this way I can keep tabs," he replied. He heard her laugh as she pulled ahead. "Does anyone else know about this?"

"Jiro, Rinji, Sango, and Kagome," she answered as they rode along. "I wouldn't dream of showing this to Ryo, father would have a heart attack, Seiji would skin me, Aimi would freak, and Shinta can't keep a secret." Sesshomaru understood it all as he made his way around a corner. He realized he was four seconds behind her and getting further back.

"How long?" he continued to ask questions.

"Two years," she grunted as her bike hit a pothole, "pothole coming up, she's a doozy." Sesshomaru swerved it as he smirked a little. "Before you ask, it's obviously not about the money, it's the freedom." He was going to ask.

"You understand the risks, right?" he demanded as he passed someone as they crashed.

"Completely," she was starting to sound winded. He caught up to her, she looked tired and realized something was wrong.

"Pull over," he demanded. She shook her head, silently refusing. "Nikki, something is wrong. Pull over." Instead her engine was revved up As she pulled away from him. He heard their call get disconnected and cursed under his breath as he tried to get back up to her. They passed on to the second lap closely.

He tried to call her again, but she dismissed the call. He watched her head shake, signaling she wasn't going to answer. He cursed again and roared ahead as he caught up to her. He knew she wouldn't stop so he rode with her to make sure she stayed safe. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with her.

The second lap she grew wobbly and was obviously disoriented a bit. He pushed the button to dial her number again as he watched and moved with her. She answered, but he couldn't understand her much.

"I'm…fun…" he made out. He growled annoyed that she was being so defiant.

"Do not hang up," he instructed her. "At least keep this up until the end." She nodded, he heard her breathing heavy, and they continued on. He watched over her until they crossed, somehow tying for first. As she stopped the kids saw what he did.

"Princess!" the ring leader called, but she didn't respond. "What happened?"

"Damned if I know," Sesshomaru growled, he didn't like knowing someone intentionally hurt her. "She hit a pothole and started having trouble."

"A pothole?" he repeated. Nikki pulled off her helmet and immediately Sesshomaru smelt the blood and toxins.

"Do not touch her," he instructed sternly as he approached her. He took the helmet and noticed a razor blade in the lining. "Someone tampered with her helmet, the blade must have hit when she hit the pothole.

"What do we do, Nao?" one of the girls cried. "Oh princess, this is bad." Nikki looked at them all blankly and exhaustedly.

"I need one of you to ride her bike back to the gates," Sesshomaru instructed. "I will carry her back, as far as the palace is concerned she snuck out for a late night ride, I followed, and you helped us when I discovered her hurt." Nao nodded in agreement.

"Your winnings," Eiji muttered as Sesshomaru shook his head.

"What does she normally do with them?" he demanded, slightly annoyed it was even brought up.

"She takes us all to breakfast and makes sure we all get home," Tetsip answered.

"Then Nao, once he assists me, will do that with the winnings and what I give him," Sesshomaru instructed. Nao nodded in agreement, it was obvious you don't argue with this youkai. They left, Nikki curled up awkwardly with Sesshomaru and headed to the palace.

"Who are you to her?" Nao asked confused.

"I was sent to court her," Sesshomaru answered. "If successful, she would move with me back to my kingdom."

"You've proven yourself to us for her," Nao told him as he thought, "but in our own greed, we'll hope you fail. We'd hate to lose her, she's the good in our kingdom." Sesshomaru looked at him as he thought about it, he understood but at the same time he was one of the better options.

"There are several princes here for her, I will admit I am not the best option, but I am one of the better," Sesshomaru told him. Nao looked at him surprised as they approached the gates. Two guardsmen saw them and approached.

"What's going on here?" one of them demanded.

"The princess snuck out," Sesshomaru informed him, "she got hurt, we need a healer."

"And him?" the guardsmen asked pointing to Nao.

"He assisted me in getting her back," Sesshomaru explained. The guard nodded as he took Nikki. Sesshomaru handed him a bit more money. "Remember your instructions." Nao nodded as the other guard grabbed Nikki's bike. "No one but her sisters goes in the room with the healer, I demand to speak with Higashi and his sons." Sesshomaru followed the guard holding Nikki into the palace as Kagome, Sango, and the healer were summoned to her room.

"Lord Higashi is in his garden," the guard informed him as he sighed and shook his head. "What happened to the princess?"

"That is why he and his boys must meet with me," Sesshomaru replied as they headed in the appropriate direction.

They walked into the garden as Higashi was obviously meditating. Sesshomaru waved the guard off to find the boys as he watched the neko lord. As he silently approached him Higashi opened his eyes and remained motionless. As Sesshomaru stopped walking he noticed the helmet in his hand, he could smell the blood, the acid of the toxins on it, and looked at the ever emotionless face of the inu prince as his heart started to race.

"What did you…" he started to snarl.

"Saved her life," Sesshomaru growled. Higashi could feel the relief flood him, but was still confused and concerned. He noticed four of his five sons run into the garden and knew it was serious. "Sit, the whole lot of you."

"What the fucking hell?" Jiro snapped back.

"Why do you have Nikki's blood on you?" Rinji questioned as their father just looked at them as he thought. Sesshomaru threw her helmet to Seiji who looked at it confused, until he turned it and the razor blade fell out.

"What the fuck…?" Seiji demanded.

"Your sister snuck out for a ride, I followed because I know how mind clearing it can be," Sesshomaru explained, though Jiro and Rinji looked a little pale. "We were talking when she hit a pothole, which lodged that into her. When I was finally able to get her to stop, I found help and brought her back." Seiji nodded as he looked to be thinking.

"But everyone loves Nik, who would hurt her?" Shinta asked confused as Rinji and Jiro shook their heads.

"She was highly disoriented," Sesshomaru explained. "If I had not been there, she could have come off much worse."

"Who has access to the vehicles and gear?" Higashi finally asked them.

"Anyone in the mansion, but it'd have to be someone who knows she enjoys riding," Rinji replied as he thought about it. "Are Sango and Kagome with her?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru answered, "I had them summoned to her chambers with the healer." They all nodded as Higashi sighed and thought. "There was an odd scent on her bike and helmet when she snuck out, one I could not recognize, but would again if it were near."

"I want Nikki under constant guard, no one unauthorized is allowed near her," Higashi ordered as he stood up. "The only ones allowed near her unsupervised are Kagome, Sango, all of her brothers, myself, and Sesshomaru. The other suitors are going to have a field day."

"Well, until we know who wants to kill her," Rinji replied shaking his head, "they will accept it. They have to prove they can be left alone with her." Higashi nodded in agreement as he sighed and thought about it. Nikki, when she came to, was going to kill him.

"Whoever did this knew both a method to harm and their poisons," Sesshomaru observed as he tried to think of who could have harmed Nikki.

"Poisons?" Shinta asked confused.

"The ones in Nikki's helmet," Sesshomaru reminded them.

"Oh!" Shinta replied surprised. "Those are Nikki's poisons, she's found ways of avoiding detection with them." Sesshomaru nodded as the thought about it, surprised at the idea of her being poisonous without detection. "What you scented were hers, that doesn't make it any easier on the healer because she can still cause severe burns."

"For the time being, we will enact the plan as is," Higashi ordered them. "I want guardsmen outside Nikki's room at all times and I don't want Ryo informed of this attack. We don't need him worrying." They all nodded in agreement before separating for the night. "Sesshomaru, a word please." He stopped and turned to face the neko lord, the lines of age etched into his face were most obvious.

"Yes, my lord?" he replied once everyone was gone.

"I wanted to thank you, if you hadn't followed her…She is my most precious jewel…." Higashi stumbled upon his words.

"I advise you reminding her of that," Sesshomaru told him with a nod. Higashi sighed and nodded in agreement.

"I don't know what inspired you to follow her, but thank you," Higashi sighed as Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

"I will protect your daughter, but mark my words, when they are found," Sesshomaru warned with a growl, "the attacker will deal with this Sesshomaru. Those who are targeted by me do not escape easily." Higashi chuckled with a dark look as he figured the perpetrator was dead no matter what.


End file.
